Technologies for measuring speed and spin of a rotation body in a simulation game are on the basis of a laser sensor or a high-speed area scan camera. As a system for measuring speed and spin of a rotation body using the laser sensor, there is a GolfAchiever system available from Focaltron Corp. On the other hand, as a system for measuring a speed and a spin of a rotation body using the high-speed area scan camera, there is a High Definition Golf system available from Interactive Sports Technologies Inc. in Canada.
However, the system using the laser sensor calculates a launching speed or a spin of a rotation body by analyzing a rotation body (ex. ball) passing through a laser optical film and a swing pass and a club head speed based on a laser image of a club. The method is precise but uses an expensive laser sensor and laser optical film device and needs to secure safety of the laser device. Therefore, the method may be difficult to apply to an inexpensive arcade game.
A system using a high-speed area scan camera, which is a Quadvision system, may three-dimensionally recover a speed, a direction, a rotation axis, and a rotation angle, or the like, of a rotation body (ex. ball) and a club by using a stereoscopic vision technology using four high-speed cameras. However, since four high-speed cameras are used, system costs have increased. Therefore, the system may also be difficult to apply to the inexpensive arcade game as well as to perform synchronization among a plurality of cameras and maintenance of these cameras.